


Для того, кто умел ждать

by Bealltainn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на соо ROGERS|BARNES: AU по вселенной мувиверс. Баки присоединился к Мстителям. В процессе очередного спасения мира Баки становится fem!Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для того, кто умел ждать

Часы тикали слишком громко, раздражающий звук отчетливо выделялся, контрастируя с тихим попискиванием приборов, к которым был подключен Баки. Стив не знал, почему Баки, пренебрегая приказом, пошел в ту лабораторию в одиночку, и не понимал, что могло привести к таким последствиям, но чувство вины глодало его, накатывало волнами, до тошноты и головокружения. Его лучший друг лежал на больничной койке, подключенный к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, опутанный целой сетью трубок и проводов, и меньше всего был похож на себя. Чокнутый профессор за каких-то несколько минут умудрился превратить Баки в девчонку и покинуть здание, окруженное со всех сторон.  
Стив намеренно не разглядывал Джеймса; когда он посмотрел впервые, к горлу подкатил колючий ком, Роджерса охватило острое чувство потери, как будто только вчера он не удержал Баки на том чертовом поезде и вот, у него снова отбирают самое дорогое.  
— Подружкой любуешься? — съехидничал Старк, заходя в палату. Доктор Беннер мялся на пороге, очевидно, хороших новостей у него не было. Стив не заметил, как сжал кулаки, оставляя на коже кровоточащие лунки от ногтей.  
— Почему он не приходит в себя? — назвать Баки «она» у Роджерса язык не повернулся, он верил, что все можно исправить и Брюс обязательно что-нибудь придумает.  
— Целовать не пробовал? — Стиву казалось, что Тони наслаждается происходящим. — Спящей красавице помогло.  
— С ее.. его, — быстро поправил себя Беннер, — организмом творится какая-то чертовщина. Я не знаю, что с ним сделали, газ это или радиация, или еще что-то. — Брюс виновато пожал плечами. — Непонятно даже, где заканчивается действие этого превращения и начинается реакция сыворотки супер-солдата на само превращение.  
Стив зло выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, понимая, что нельзя исправить последствий, не зная, чем они вызваны.  
— Зато у меня есть превосходная новость, я сделал нашей принцессе новую руку. Старая была, знаешь ли, великовата. — Старк смотрел на аккуратно забинтованную культю, лежащую поверх простыни. — Кстати, Стив, ты придумал нашей красавице новое имя? Может, Джейми?  
— Тебе надо пойти поспать, — перебивая Тони, сказал Брюс. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы в палате Старк и Роджерс устроили драку, тем более финал ее был очевиден. А еще драки слишком нравились большому парню, не стоило привлекать его внимание сейчас.  
— Я останусь здесь.  
— Тогда подумай, что сказать, когда он очнется, — сказал Беннер и выволок за шиворот упирающегося Тони.  
***  
Баки пришел в сознание несколько дней спустя. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, все тело болело, как после хорошей драки, только вот самой стычки он не помнил. Больше всего ныла рука, Зимний солдат не страдал фантомными болями, да и Баки они почти не беспокоили, но сейчас…  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс, склонившись над Баки, внимательно разглядывая бледное осунувшееся лицо. Посветил маленьким фонариком в левый глаз, изучая зрачок, затем в правый.  
— Хреново, — голос прозвучал тихим шелестом, на грани слышимости.  
— Все будет хорошо, Бак, ты только не волнуйся, — тараторил Стив, даже не пытаясь подойти ближе, отводя взгляд, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. Баки поднял руку, чтобы схватить доктора Беннера за полу халата — действие далось ему с трудом — ткань выскользнула их тонких маленьких пальчиков. В поле зрения попала грудная клетка, не плоская и широкая, какой она должна была быть, и Баки решил, что у него галлюцинации.  
— Бак, ты слышишь меня? — взволнованно спросил Стив.  
— Пиздец, — Выдохнул Баки, ощупывая мягкое и округлое. Это не могла быть женская грудь. Не могла же? Нет. Нет. Нет. Ни за что. С голосом тоже творилось что-то странное. Баки прокашлялся и повторил уже громче, — Ебаный пиздец.  
По спине пробежали мурашки, к горлу подкатила истерика, когда пальцы не нащупали под больничной робой, как и ожидалось, ничего. Вернее, нащупали, но совсем не то, что хотел там обнаружить Джеймс.  
— Что вы, блять, со мной сделали?! — зарычал Баки, выдернув разом все датчики. Голос был не его, низкий, с хрипотцой, но совершенно точно не принадлежащий мужчине. Это был сон. Кошмар. Галлюцинация. Беннер просто накачал его какими-то лекарствами, и теперь он чувствует себя, как Алиса в долбанной Стране Чудес.  
— Мы все исправим, Баки, — Стив попытался успокоить его, взять за руку, но Баки отдернул пальцы и ударил Роджерса, что было сил.  
— Его лучше оставить одного, — Брюс был спокоен, как будто ничего не происходило. Стив подумал, что ему тоже, наверно, очень тяжело в этом дурдоме со Старком и наивностью Стива, и этой вот истерикой Баки, и согласно кивнул.  
Когда дверь палаты закрылась, Баки обессиленно упал на подушку и заплакал.  
***  
Ближе к вечеру — хотя Баки не был уверен, в палате не было окон — на пороге появилась Наташа. Она, не спеша, прошла в палату, поставила опрокинутое кресло, придвигая его ближе к больничной койке, и протянула Баки сверток.  
— Что это? — Барнс и до превращения был не слишком разговорчив, память возвращалась, но и груз Зимнего солдата оставался с ним, а теперь ему не хотелось лишний раз слышать свой голос.  
— Одежда. Твоя будет велика, я подобрала кое-что из своих вещей, — Наташа, кажется, искренне переживала, — наименее вызывающее.  
Баки перестал швыряться предметами пару часов назад, и Стив рвался поговорить с другом, но идея показалась остальным не самой лучшей. Баки был нестабилен сейчас, обозлен на весь окружающий мир и на мужчин в первую очередь — у них было то, что он потерял только что.  
— Есть хочешь? — спросила Наташа, устраиваясь, наконец, в кресле. — Я могу что-нибудь принести.  
Баки отрицательно покачал головой. Есть действительно не хотелось, болела голова и живот, и жизненно необходимо было узнать, что с ним произошло. С ней произошло. Черт.  
— Брюс пока не знает, что случилось и как это исправить, — Наташа будто мысли читала. Баки ответ не очень понравился, но обнадеживало это самое «пока». Значит, шанс был, хоть и крохотный. — Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
— Я был в лаборатории, — ответил Баки, немного подумав. Мысленно выстраивал предложения максимально короткими. — Удар, словно током. Очнулся здесь.  
Наташа помолчала, потом, решив что-то для себя, кивнула.  
— Старк сделал тебе новый протез.  
— Лучше бы он сделал мне новый член, — огрызнулся Баки, натягивая простынь до подбородка. Это было почти похоже на шутку, но все же ею не являлось. Где-то в глубинах подсознания с любопытством дикого кота заворочался Зимний солдат.  
— Я пойду, — сказала Наташа, открывая дверь. Баки даже не услышал, как она там оказалась. — Может, все-таки принести чего-нибудь перекусить?  
— Не надо. — Баки закрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Спасибо за вещи.  
***  
Утром к Баки пришли Беннер и Старк, проверить общее состояние и поставить протез.  
— Он еще лучше предыдущего, — гордо заявил Тони, помахивая металлической рукой в воздухе, — полная чувствительность, просто совершенство.  
— Как голова? Живот? Какая-нибудь слабость?  
Тело почти не болело, и Баки отрицательно покачал головой. Хотелось размять ноги и выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, он надеялся, что с девчачьим телом вернулась восприимчивость к алкоголю.  
— Тогда не вижу больше смысла держать тебя в палате, — Брюс снова проверил зрачки, пульс, давление и слабо улыбнулся. — Но из Старк Тауэр лучше не выходи.  
Тони занимался рукой, намурлыкивая под нос веселую песенку. Баки молчаливо ожидал, пока он закончит, рассматривая свои колени, маленькие, округлые, гладкие.  
— Ножки что надо, верно, Джейми? — спросил Старк, скосив взгляд на Барнса.  
— Пошел ты! — Баки вздрогнул, внутри, там, где обычно дремал Зимний солдат, разливалась ненависть и отчаяние.  
— Уже иду, я закончил, — ответил Тони. — Грудь, кстати, тоже ничего.  
Дверь Старк успел захлопнуть раньше, чем в него прилетело чудом уцелевшей во вчерашнем разгроме капельницей.  
Немного подумав, Баки с силой нажал кнопку связи и попросил зеркало. Через несколько минут девушка, одна из тех умниц, что не задают лишних, неудобных вопросов, принесла большое зеркало и, оставив его на кресле у кровати, тихо ушла, так ни разу и не взглянув на Баки. Он повернулся и впервые посмотрел на себя после «инцидента». Мысленно Баки называл это так и никак иначе, ему не нравилось слово «превращение», звучало слишком сказочно и резало слух.  
Из отражения на него смотрела девушка, которую, в общем-то, можно было бы назвать его сестрой. Баки узнавал свои черты, они просто смазались, разгладились, стали нежнее и мягче, пропала острота. Он стянул через голову больничную робу и с интересом уставился в зеркало. У девицы из отражения и правда была красивая грудь, упругая, мягкая — Баки потрогал рукой — едва помещалась в ладони.  
Он еще с полчаса сидел на койке, подобрав ноги, и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Перед ним были разложены вещи, принесенные накануне Наташей: узкие джинсы с низкой талией, яркая футболка, к счастью, без рисунков, хлопковые женские трусики и лифчик. На последний предмет гардероба Баки смотрел обреченно, как будто только что осознал весь ужас своего положения. Надеть и застегнуть его оказалось куда сложнее, чем Барнс думал, получилось только с четвертого раза. С прочей одеждой проблем не возникло, но Баки пообещал себе при первой же возможности разжиться майками и джинсами посвободнее.  
Стив к нему так и не зашел.  
***  
Тор неловко разглядывающий выпуклости Баки, осушил стакан с виски одним глотком. Наташа нахмурилась, а Тони усмехнулся и сделал маленький глоток, смакуя. Стив взгляда на Баки не поднимал.  
— Будь Локи жив, я решил бы, что это его недостойные проделки, — наконец, высказал Тор свое мнение.  
— Ты уверен, что он мертв? — спросил Баки, потягивая виски прямо из горла. Старк хотел напомнить, что «принцесса Джейми» только зря переводит напиток, но промолчал, поймав взгляд Беннера.  
— Он умер на моих руках.  
— Мистеру «Склонитесь у моих ног, рабы» не обязательно быть живым, чтобы нагадить, — покачал головой Тони. — У вас в Асгарде все артефакты на месте? Может, он тут еще какой дряни разбросать успел.  
— Светлая мысль, — похвалил Брюс, делая какие-то пометки, — превращение вполне могло быть спровоцировано действием инопланетного артефакта.  
— Я ненадолго вернусь в Асгард, чтобы поговорить с Всеотцом, — согласно кивнул Тор, направляясь к выходу. — Если причиной была магия, скорее всего, ее можно повернуть вспять.  
Баки очень хотелось, чтобы это оказался дурацкий артефакт, который сможет сделать его мужиком.  
***  
Когда все разбрелись по Старк Тауэр и в гостиной остались только Стив и Баки, Роджерс заговорил.  
— Все в порядке, Бак? — спросил он, пересаживаясь из кресла на диван рядом с Баки.  
— Охуительно, — ответил тот, оставляя бутылку в покое. Напиться, конечно же, не удавалось; как бы там не изменилось его тело, он по-прежнему оставался супер-солдатом с ускоренным в разы метаболизмом. Стив молчал, и Баки это раздражало, выбивало почву у него из-под ног, подкашивало еще сильнее, хотя куда уж.  
— Все в порядке, Стив?! В, мать его, порядке? Да посмотри же ты на меня, наконец! — Баки сжал плечи Роджерса и затряс его, не рассчитывая силу. Стив чувствовал, как крепко металлические пальцы сжимают его плечо, и думал о губах Баки, обветренных и искусанных. — Ты еще ни разу не посмотрел на меня!  
Роджерс положил руки поверх ладоней Баки и, несильно сжимая, поймал взбешенный взгляд друга.  
— Я смотрю, — сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки живой ладони Барнса, — и я вижу. Тебя.  
Стив действительно смотрел на милое, перекошенное от злости личико Джейми, на ее так знакомо поджатые губы, всклокоченные волосы и влажно блестящие глаза и видел Баки. Своего лучшего друга, не девчонку, а Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.  
— Стив… — как-то обреченно выдохнул Баки и обнял Роджерса, крепко прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Мне так страшно, Стиви.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, — ответил Стив, поглаживая Барнса по спине, — обещаю.  
Баки тихо сопел Стиву куда-то в ключицу, Зимний солдат молчал, не подавая никаких признаков ни «за», ни «против».  
***  
Первым делом Баки притащил в свою комнату в Старк Тауэр — вернуться в квартиру Роджерса он категорически отказался — огромное, в человеческий рост зеркало. Тони, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, отпустил несколько пошлых шуток и, поймав убийственный взгляд Баки, с радостью продолжил, понимая, что руки у Барнса заняты и набить Тони морду прямо сейчас он все равно не сможет.  
— Да, Джейми, отрасти я себе такие, — Старк поправил воображаемую грудь, — тоже не отлипал бы от зеркала.  
— Заткнись.  
— Смотрел бы и дрочил. Ты, кстати, еще не пробовал?  
Брюс оказался поблизости вовремя, иначе быть Тони битым. Баки выругался и, отпихнув Старка с пути, завернул за угол.  
— Зачем ты над ним издеваешься? — устало спросил Беннер, поправляя очки и утягивая Тони в противоположную сторону. От греха подальше.  
— Ревнуешь меня к малышке Джейми? — ехидно поинтересовался Старк, заставляя Брюса раздраженно закатить глаза. — Не стоит. Я просто подкидывал кое-кому полезную идею.  
Зеркало Баки понадобилось, чтобы рассмотреть себя внимательно и не спеша, не боясь, что его застанут и прервут. А еще он надеялся, что с отражением под носом сможет быстрее привыкнуть к новому центру тяжести и освоиться в этом теле.  
Баки запер дверь и, раздевшись, встал напротив зеркала, придирчиво разглядывая каждый дюйм девичьего тела. Оно было мягким, округлым, даже локти и колени не казались острыми, только ключицы сильно выпирали, еще немного и прорвут кожу. Будь он собой прежним, ни за что не прошел бы мимо такой девушки. Баки передвинул стул из угла комнаты, уселся почти на самый краешек и с интересом развел ноги. Члена за последние несколько часов у него не выросло, пальцами он ощупал нежные складки влагалища, было щекотно и даже немного приятно. В голове всплыл неожиданный вопрос Старка, и Баки, сперва задохнувшись от возмущения и отдернув руку, все-таки решил попробовать. Он накрыл пальцем бугорок клитора и неуверенно, осторожно погладил. Не почувствовав ничего особенного, Баки облизал пальцы и надавил чуть сильнее, увереннее лаская, проскальзывая пальцами ниже, глубже. Тело с готовностью откликнулось, внизу живота разливалось тягучее тепло, а в голове было легко и пусто; чтобы возбудиться, не пришлось даже представлять обнаженных бывших подружек, Баки просто не отводил глаз от своего отражения.  
Разрядки не наступало, он был напряжен, натянут, как тетива лука. Баки прикрыл глаза; в голове зазвучал голос Стива: «Я вижу тебя. Вижу. Тебя». Пальцы Стива успокаивающе гладили спину Барнса, из горла Баки вырвался протяжный стон, и первый женский оргазм накрыл его с головой. Под веками взрывались фейерверки, по телу пробегала легкая дрожь, а в голове шумело, как после хорошей попойки.  
— Ебать, — припечатал Баки, открывая глаза. Послеоргазменная слабость еще не отпустила, ноги подкашивались. Он только что кончил, представляя лучшего друга.  
***  
Адаптировался Баки куда лучше, чем Беннер надеялся. Может, в глубине души он и сгорал, рассыпаясь на атомы, но внешне это проявлялось крайне редко для человека в его положении. Громкая истерика с битьем всевозможных отражающих поверхностей и всех, попавшихся под руку людей, случилась только раз — Тор, вернувшись из Асгарда, сказал, что превращение, скорее всего, имеет магическую природу, но Всеотец не знает, как запустить обратный процесс. Баки, слушающий внимательно, с невозмутимым выражением на лице, тогда взорвался, как чертов вулкан; Старк как можно скорее ретировался, прекрасно зная, что без костюма ему против супер-солдата, будь тот хоть школьницей в милой юбочке, не выстоять. Беннер покинул помещение следом, чудом сдерживая Халка, Тору крепко досталось, потому что воспитание не позволяло ему бить женщин в дурном расположении духа, исключением являлся только тот случай, когда женщина пыталась его убить и не была его другом.  
Стив просто смотрел на Баки, шепча какую-то успокаивающую чушь, и позволял себя колотить, как тогда на хеликеррьере. Воспоминание обожгло Барнса, срезало истерику под корень, и он ушел, не сказав ни слова.  
Неделя прошла более-менее спокойно. Баки ходил на тренировки — Зимний солдат знал свой предел, но не в этом теле, да и форму необходимо было поддерживать; начал выходить из Старк Тауэр и гулять по городу, чаще один, но иногда с Наташей, она помогала обновить гардероб, тактично не предлагая откровенно женской одежды и честно комментируя: «Эти джинсы очень сексуально облегают твою задницу, Баки!»; избегал оставаться со Стивом наедине, потому что чужое ненавистное тело начинало предавать его, сердце замирало, а в животе разливалось густое тепло. На осмотрах у Беннера такого не происходило, Тони…  
— О чем задумалась, Джейми? — Старк был легок на помине, он царственно вплыл в кухню, разглядывая присутствующих. — Эй, у нас что, внеплановое собрание?  
— У нас завтрак, Тони, — ответил за всех Брюс, наливая в большую зеленую чашку кофе. — Просто необходимость в нем у всех совпала по времени.  
— О, и мне кофе, ты так прекрасно его делаешь, — Тони похлопал Беннера по плечу, одарив лучезарной улыбкой, а потом выцепил чашку у того прямо из-под носа, — а лучше свари новый себе. — И снова обратился к Баки. — Там о чем задумалась? О прекрасном принце, который не видит в тебе женщину?  
Баки отметил, что действительно был сильно погружен в свои мысли, не замечая, как его завтрак превращается в коллективный. По крайней мере, он не помнил, чтобы сюда приходили Беннер и Наташа, но вот они, сидят, как ни в чем не бывало. И тут Баки в голову пришла одна очень интересная идея.  
— А ты только женщину и видишь, да, Старк? — хитро прищурившись, ответил на колкость Баки. — Если я тебе так нравлюсь, позови на свидание, как делают все нормальные люди.  
Старк поперхнулся кофе. Беннер мстительно подумал, что засранец это заслужил, а Наташа показала Баки два больших пальца, когда на пороге кухни появился Стив.  
— Что ж, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, милашка Джейми? — Старк принял правила игры.  
— Тони!  
— Пойду, — не в характере Баки было отступать, тем более, если сам кашу заварил.  
— Баки!  
— Да что ты причитаешь, кэп. Барнс большая девочка, сама разберется, — подмигнул Старк Роджерсу и повернулся к Баки. — А тебя я буду ждать в семь у входа в Старк Тауэр. Не забудь о платьице и макияже, я собираюсь пойти на свидание с красивой девушкой.  
— Эй! — Баки готов был рычать от злости.  
— Никаких «эй», Джейми, — покачал головой Тони, — если бы я хотел сходить на ужин с мужиком, я бы позвал Брюса.  
Нет, Старк абсолютно точно не вызывал в Баки никаких чувств и желаний, кроме жажды убивать. Зимний солдат в глубинах сознания согласно заворочался.  
***  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — грубо спросил Баки, обнаружив на пороге своей комнаты Наташу.  
— Помогаю тебе собраться, — уверенно заявила она, помахивая чехлами с одеждой и большой дорожной косметичкой. — Не хочешь меня впустить?  
Баки хлопнул себя по лбу металлической рукой, ощущение было не из приятных. Наташа ловко проскользнула между ойкнувшим Барнсом и дверным косяком.  
— Я принесла два платья на выбор, — сказала она, бросив косметичку на кровать и принимаясь расстегивать молнии на чехлах. — Длинное, в пол и короткое, до колен, но…  
— Длинное, — решил Баки, не дослушав. Чем больше тела будет закрывать платье, тем лучше.  
— У него глубокое декольте, — продолжила Наташа.  
— Показывай, — уверенно сказал Баки и, на всякий случай, присел. Наташа выразилась очень мягко, вырез был глубиной, кажется, с Марианскую впадину, а цвет! Бросающийся в глаза, вызывающий, красный. Баки красноречиво подвигал бровями. — Что не так со вторым?  
— Уж прости, что нашлось в моем гардеробе! — ворчливо отозвалась Наташа, расчехляя другое платье, насыщенно-синее, оно едва должно было прикрыть колени, зато вырез оставлял открытыми только ключицы.  
— Второе.  
— Отлично, — Наташа аккуратно отложила платье в сторону и, подхватив косметичку, потащила Барнса в ванную. — Идем брить ноги.  
— Да ты издеваешься! — Баки отчаянно взвыл. Наташа, не скрывая, наслаждалась происходящим.  
— Красота требует жертв.  
***  
Баки чувствовал себя фарфоровой куклой, и это ему совершенно не нравилось. Его нарядили в красивое платье; поставили на каблуки — нашлись невысокие лодочки; ему сделали прическу, уложив непослушные, немного вьющиеся волосы, и макияж, умеренный, неброский. Баки разглядывал себя в зеркало и ненавидел. В этом дурацком мире у него не было ничего, что напоминало бы о существовании Джеймса Барнса, кроме себя самого и Стива. А теперь какой-то чокнутый лишил Баки привычного отражения, а это чертово тело отбирало у него Стива. Барнс подмечал, как Роджерс смотрел на него: слишком внимательно, будто вплетал в воспоминания каждую черточку нового лица, так обычно смотрят влюбленные. Как обращался с ним: бережно, с нежностью, словно Баки хрупкая хрустальная ваза, — Стив и раньше проявлял излишнюю заботу, но теперь это переходило все границы. Баки такое обращение выводило из себя, ему хотелось, чтобы в их со Стивом отношениях ничего не менялось, по крайней мере, в плане дружбы. В последнее время Барнсу стало казаться, что он хочет большего, может быть, это действительно было так, но на первом плане все равно оставалась их дружба — она не должна была рассыпаться мелким крошевом, как колпачок от помады, который Баки слишком сильно сдавил в металлической руке.  
«Какого хрена я делаю?» — спросил он себя, скидывая неудобные туфли. Молния на платье заела, и Барнс просто сдернул его, не расстегивая. Он не отказывался от своих слов и собирался пойти на ужин со Старком, раз уж черт дернул его согласиться, но в том виде, в каком он, Баки, все еще чувствовал себя мужчиной, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
На Баки красовались удобные кеды, потертые джинсы и майка с реактором Железного Человека.  
— Отлично выглядишь, — Тони упрямство и юмор оценил, — настоящая леди.  
— Что-то не нравится? — нехорошо прищурился Баки. В глубине души он надеялся, что Старк признает — шутка затянулась, но была хороша, а теперь самое время все это прекратить.  
— Нет, что ты, я в восторге, — улыбнулся Тони, открывая перед Баки дверцу машины. — Поехали?  
Первым делом Старк купил Баки платье и туфли на возмутительно высоких, тонких каблуках. Желание убивать, дремавшее в течение всего дня и напоминающее о себе сосущей пустотой внутри, зажглось с новой силой.  
***  
Стив не находил себе места. С Баки творилось что-то странное, но каждый раз, когда Роджерс пытался поговорить с другом об этом, тот уклонялся от разговора. Стив вообще стал параноиком за последние несколько дней, ему казалось, что Баки намеренно избегал его. Случаи, когда они оставались наедине, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, да и той оказалось бы много. Баки отбрехивался несуществующими делами: техническим обслуживанием протеза, плановым осмотром у Беннера, покером с Наташей, — Стив точно знал, что Барнс его обманывал, но не хотел давить.  
Баки не отзывался, делая вид, что его нет в комнате, когда Стив часами торчал под дверью. Не помогали ни уговоры, ни угрозы о сломанных замках и пробитых стенах. Конечно, Роджерс не стал бы выбивать дверь, они оба прекрасно понимали это, а еще знали — Стив слышал, как дышал Баки по ту сторону. Его очень коробила мысль о том, что друг отдалился, но сделать с этим он ничего не мог.  
***  
Баки выводила из себя одна лишь мысль о дурацком ужине, который, как ни странно, прошел весьма спокойно, Тони даже не отпустил ни одной пошлой шуточки — что-то новенькое. Раздражало совсем другое, Старку, черти его раздери, удалось-таки упаковать Баки как рождественский подарок: платье было ужасно тесным и ярким и открывало больше, чем, собственно, закрывало, а туфли, эти невозможные туфли сводили Барнса с ума. Он совершенно не представлял, как женщины могут в них ходить, и со стыдом вспоминал, как отчаянно вцепился пальцами в локоть Тони, чтобы удержать равновесие. Конечно, куда унизительнее было бы это равновесие потерять и рухнуть посреди ресторана, но эта мысль успокоения не несла, наоборот, напоминала о том, что еще предстоит как-то вылезать из машины и идти до комнаты.  
«На хуй, — подумал Баки, стягивая туфли и закидывая их на заднее сиденье старковой машины. — Босиком пойду».  
— Приехали, — оповестил Тони, припарковавшись. — Не спеши, милашка, я провожу тебя прямо до двери.  
Баки закатил глаза и фыркнул, вылезая из машины.  
— Догонишь, — бросил он через плечо.  
— Ты злобная стерва, Барнс. И почему я не удивлен, что твой отмороженный рыцарь до сих пор тебя не трахнул?  
— С чего бы ему это делать? — холодно уточнил Баки, замедляя шаг. Ему было интересно, какую несмешную шутку Старк придумал на этот раз.  
— Ты замечала, как он смотрит? — спросил Тони.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Баки, переступая порог Старк Тауэр. Только слепой бы не заметил.  
— Это не из-за того, что ты вдруг обзавелся грудью третьего размера, — серьезно продолжил Тони, впервые с превращения обращаясь к Баки в мужском роде. — Он смотрел на тебя так всегда.  
Баки почувствовал себя слепым идиотом.  
***  
Баки не мог уснуть, на левом мизинце надулась болезненная мозоль — проклятые туфли! — и очень хотелось увидеть Стива. Поворочавшись еще немного, он откинул одеяло, рывком поднимаясь с кровати. Невозможно было оставаться спокойным, в голове набатом звучали слова Старка. Баки, как был в серых плюшевых пижамных штанах и длинной футболке, отправился к Роджерсу домой, надеясь поговорить по душам.  
Барнс забрался в квартиру через окно. Вообще-то планировал зайти через дверь, как приличный человек, да и ключи от квартиры у него были, только остались в Старк Тауэр.  
— У вас часто бывает такое ощущение, будто крысы на душе скребут? — Стив смотрел «Завтрак у   
Тиффани». Баки на мгновение показалось, что героиня задает вопрос именно ему.  
— Стив, — тихо позвал он.  
Роджерс обернулся на голос, взволнованно глядя на Баки — что-то случилось? Тони позволил себе лишнего? — и выключил телевизор.  
Баки осторожно присел на самый краешек дивана, будто тот мог убежать куда-то или проглотить его с потрохами.  
— У меня на душе крысы скребут, Стив.  
— Баки…  
— Я противен сам себе, — Баки придвинулся ближе, — ненавижу это тело до дрожи и сомневаюсь в лучшем друге, за которого однажды уже умирал.  
— Разве я давал повод для сомнений? — спросил Стив. Барнс отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я сам его придумал. Мне казалось, что ты слишком осторожничаешь со мной, и это из-за… — Баки неопределенно повел рукой, — инцидента.  
— Баки, я…  
— Я слишком быстро забыл, что ты по кусочкам собирал меня из осколков Зимнего солдата. Но больше я не сомневаюсь. И умру для тебя еще раз, если придется.  
— Не придется, — ответил Стив, крепко прижимая Барнса к себе. — Я больше никогда не отпущу твоей руки.  
Баки сидел в объятиях Стива, ероша его короткие волосы. Сердце заходилось, и в глазах щипало.  
— Бак…  
— Что?  
— Ты меня задушишь, — Роджерс разжал руки, собираясь отстраниться. — Отпусти.  
— Не хочу, — иногда Баки сначала говорил и только потом думал. — Я люблю тебя. Не как друга.  
Стив замер и, казалось, даже перестал дышать. В голове Баки успела пронестись еще не до конца оформившаяся мысль о жестокой шутке Старка, когда пальцы Стива вернулись на его талию, а сам Роджерс тихо выдохнул ему в самое ухо:  
— И я люблю тебя, Бак. Всегда любил, — а потом подхватил под ягодицы, усаживая на свои колени, и поцеловал. Баки задохнулся от восторга, его целовали нежно и неожиданно властно, гладили плечи и поясницу, забирались пальцами под одежду. Сосущая пустота внутри заполнялась чистыми эмоциями, Барнс неохотно оторвался от губ Стива, чтобы стянуть его, да и свою футболки, хотелось поскорее вжать Роджерса в диван, потереться о него, взять… Да что же это такое?! Баки отстранился, перехватывая запястья Стива. В очередной раз накатило осознание своего положения, и появилось множество вопросов. Он снова девственник? В женском теле будет больно?  
— Если хочешь, мы можем остановиться, — сказал Стив, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. — Нам некуда спешить.  
— Я… — Барнс хотел ответить «не знаю», «хочу» и «боюсь» одновременно, и не успел еще выбрать окончательный вариант.  
— Я знаю, — Стив мазнул губами по его шее. — Идем спать.  
Он поднялся с дивана, не выпуская Баки из рук, и направился в спальню. Барнс был благодарен.  
***  
Стив проснулся, потому что плечо затекло, они засыпали в обнимку и, наверняка, во сне Баки чуть ли не полностью на него забрался. Барнсу нравилось тепло и прикосновения, Зимний солдат слишком много времени провел в криокамере. Стив открыл глаза и подумал, что все еще спит, на его груди сладко посапывал Джеймс, не Джейми. Ткань футболки сильно натягивалась на плоской рельефной груди, казалось, сейчас затрещит по швам.  
Баки заворочался, зверски зевнул и застыл. Ощущения были другими, очень знакомыми, но совершенно точно не такими, как вчера. И позавчера. И два дня назад. Он сел в постели и ощупал себя с головы до ног, снимая ставшую маленькой одежду.  
— Эй, я это снова я! — Барнс выглядел абсолютно счастливым, и хохотал, и хотел обнять весь мир, включая ненавистного Старка.  
— Мой Баки. Иди сюда, — прошептал Стив, притягивая Баки к себе, впиваясь в его губы глубоким голодным поцелуем. Барнс с готовностью ответил. Перебирая пальцами протеза волосы на затылке Стива, он запустил здоровую руку под резинку спортивных штанов, в которых Роджерс спал. Стив промычал что-то невнятное в рот Баки, когда тот с силой сжал его член, проведя большим пальцем по головке. То, что происходило между ними сейчас, было сродни магии, выбивало весь воздух из легких, заполняя их закипающей лавой. Стиву было хорошо, Баки скользил языком по его груди, пересчитывал пальцами кубики пресса, прикусывал кожу на ключицах и посасывал бедренные косточки, избавляя Роджерса от остатков одежды. Мысли плыли, вязкие, туманные, Стив, сжимая волосы на затылке Барнса, притянул его в мимолетный поцелуй. Хотелось сделать Баки приятно. Сейчас же.  
Роджерс перехватил инициативу, подминая Баки под себя, прокладывая влажными поцелуями дорожку от шеи к паху. Стив провел губами по крупной головке, слизывая выступившую смазку, и Баки сдавленно застонал.  
***  
— Выключи сейчас же!  
— Ну, Брюс! — заныл Тони, как непослушный мальчишка.  
— Я сказал, выключи сейчас же это домашнее порно! — Беннер оставался непреклонным. — Когда ты вообще поставил камеры в квартире Стива?  
— А это не я, это Фьюри, — невинно похлопав ресницами, ответил Старк. — Я же сразу сказал Роджерсу целовать. Почему меня никто никогда не слушает?  
— Потому что ты идиот.  
***  
Локи откровенно ржал. Следующим в его списке был Тони Старк.


End file.
